RoChu: Listen To Your Heart
by I-Am-On-A-Panda-Aru
Summary: Yao Wang is starting another new year at Gauken Hetalia, but is confused on feelings for many, but manly the tall Russian, Ivan. Will his confusion cause way more trouble then expected?
1. Chapter 1

_ China lied in a pool of his own blood, his breathing was scattered, his body trembling. He was aware these were his last breathes of life. After 4,000 long years of living, this would be the end. The small Asian's eyes shut slowly, this was surely the end. _

China walked down the sidewalk, his silky brown hair tied back in a ponytail. His amber eyes glinted in the sunlight. This was the first day of school at Gauken Hetalia. The autumn air was cool and crisp, a slight wind causing his hair to lift from his shoulder. He stood infront of the school and took a deep breath. He fixed the wrinkles in his school uniform and hesitiantly stepped into the big building. He walked over to the board with the classrooms on it and looked for his name. He ran his fingers along the paper and skid to a stop at the name Yao Wang. "Room 2C" He thought aloud. He decided to see who else was in his class, considering he hated close to everyone in the school. "Prussia, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Cuba, Canada, Netherlands, oh look, Vietnam, Spain, Austria, and Russia." He smiled, "At least sister is in my class..." He completely unacknowledged the fact Russia's name was on the list at first glance. Once he finally comprehended that Russia was in his class, he hung his head and whimpered "Of course Russia is in my class." He heard a giggle come from Belgium, who was standing next to him. He was too in despair to argue with her. Belgium grinned like a cat and bent down so she could see his face "I thought you and Russia were... you know... a thing?" China's face turned red as he stiffened up "N-NO, ARU!" He shook his head violently and shouted "AIYAHH! WE WERE NEVER A 'THING' ARU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT, ARU!" Belgium giggled again, she found it quite comical that China was getting so flustered. China grabbed her shoulders and screamed "ANSWER ME, ARU!" Emma, being Belgium's real name, laughed and looked down at the smaller male, "Well a lot of rumors have been going around since last year!" China's body froze, that memory petrifying him.

**A/N: Hay guys! Yeah, I died off of here for a LONG time. So yes, this a preview to a story I am working on, of course it's RoChu, CAUSE ITS MY LIFE. **

**Anyslut, I am sorry for the lack of indenting, my tab button don't work on here!**

**So, should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

Last year, Russia and China has moments that hinted a relationship. Yet, this one was the icing on the cake. Him and Russia were sitting on a bench at lunch, enjoying their surroundings, it was truly beautiful. Next thing little Yao knew, their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. China tried his hardest to forget that moment. Yet it always haunted him. He didn't even LIKE Russia, let alone LOVE him enough to make out with him out in public. He shook himself out of that thought and sighed, "Well, we are NOT a thing, aru. I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM, ARU!" Meanwhile, a snicker came from behind the board, someone was standing on the other side. That person knew what China meant, and he knew it was a lie. Belgium shrugged and mumbled, "Whatever." Yao stormed off angrily, put into a bad mood by this conversation. He walked down the hallway which was quite empty. China was known for getting to school early. He gasped and quickly turned around, feeling someone's presence, but no one was there. He sighed and continued to walk, a strange aura in the hallway now. When it got to the point of feeling someone breath on his neck, he screamed, turned around and swung his arm out, karate chopping the person right in the chest. A pair of big violet eyes looked down at him and smiled sweetly, "Privet China!" It was no other then Russia. China growled and smacked his arm, "AIYAH! YOU SCARED ME, ARU!" The Russian only smiled bigger, "It's nice to see you again, da! It's been a long summer!" China sighed and looked away "What do you want Russia, aru?" He had to admit, Russia did look cute with the school uniform along with the scarf. Russia put his hand on China's shoulder and chimed, "I just wanted you see you, da?~" Yao tensed up at Russia's touch and moved out of his grip. The much taller man smelt of vodka and sunflowers, which was actually a pleasant smell. China swatted away those thoughts and narrowed his eyes "Yeah, and who said I wanted to see you, aru?" He pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his small chest, turning his back to him. Ivan simply walked around to see Yao's face, and leaned in extremely close. China could feel the heat radiating off of his face. Sweat beaded down China's face, considering this was quite uncomfortable. The Russia smirked and whispered "See you in class Yao-Yao" He stood up straight and walked down the hall, his scarf blowing behind him. China was left there, beyond confused. He blinked and thought to himself "What the hell was that, aru? I sort of worry about my privacy now, aru." He awkwardly walked down the hallway, looking for his locker. Suddenly the bell blared through the halls, causing Yao to jump.

People slowly started to fill the hallway, making China uncomfortable. Like we mentioned, China hated nearly everyone, and everyone hated him, plus, he didn't like crowded places. Out of no where he felt someone behind him and grope his chest and snicker. China didn't even need to turn around to figure out that his pervert of a little brother was behind him. He growled angrily "Korea, let go of me now, aru." Korea frowned and whined, "Awww, Aniki! Why can't your breast be mine?" South Korea looked a lot like China, just with short hair. China despised Korea. Oh, who was he kidding, he couldn't even lie to himself and say he hated him. Korea was his only "affectionate" little brother he had, and he loved him. Except Korea was a huge pervert since he was little and discovered groping. It was extremely annoying. Plus, his curl was just abnormal, especially with that weird face in it, which is supposedly the spirit of Korea. China pulled away and looked into the taller Asians eyes, "NO, ARU! My...," his voice trailed off, "WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Korea frowned and looked down, "You are no fun, da~ze." China, quite frankly, was shorter then everyone except Liechtenstein and Sealand, who were the smallest countries. China sighed and pilled Korea into a hug "You know I love you." Korea smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, "YAY! Aniki loves me!" He moved his hands down to China's ass and groped it. China yelped and slapped Korea right across the face. Korea held his stinging cheek in shock and whimpered "What the hell Aniki?," tears welling up in his eyes. Yao's face was beating red, shocked at what he just did. China frowned and stuttered out "K-Korea... I'm s-sorry." He went to place a hand on his shoulder, but Korea just stormed off, holding his face. Yao sighed, no wonder people hated him; he was a complete bitch, even to his family. China felt completely and utterly horrible after slapping his own little brother. He was now in a horrible mood, the whole Russia thing creped him out and now he bitch-slapped his own brother.

**A/N: I only got one review on the first chapter to continue, but I already have all of the first part of this story done and uploaded on dA, so I decided "Eh, one review is enough." And then this next chapter was born. Once again sorry, IT WON'T LET ME TAB ON HERE. **


	3. Chapter 3

China took his schedule from his backpack, which had his locker combo on it. He went from feeling pretty good before school started to feeling like absolute shit, all in the matter of minutes. He carefully turned the lock, pulling on it when he heard the click. He looked inside and saw a note perched on the shelf. He was a little confused on how the note got there, and was perfectly placed. It meant the person had to open the locker and place it in there. Yet, he wasn't going to worry about that at the moment. Yao picked up the note and read it to himself:

Dear Yao-Yao,

Meet me outside after school today

-Love

Ivan

China blinked at the note, he had to think this out carefully. First thing on his mind was the aroma of the letter, which smelt just like Russia. The scent was somewhat comforting to China, he enjoyed it. Next thing on his mind, what the hell did Russia want from him? He's heard of persistent before, but this was outlandish. He really needed to sort things out with Russia, cause things were just getting weirder and weirder. The second bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class. Yao threw his books into his lockers and walked to class, so happy to be going to class with Ivan; And if you couldn't tell, that was complete sarcasm.

China walked into class and looked for an available seat. He now knew what a teenage girl feels like when she looks for a seat in the cafeteria. He sighed, his hatred for these people were just going to make the school year more difficult. He spotted Vietnam in the back and decided he'd just go sit with his sister. Vietnam growled and covered her face, embarrassed to have her big brother sit next to her. China pursed his lips and mumbled "Jesus, I'm your big brother, not your grandma." He was kind of offended by the way she was acting. Vietnam turned red and whispered angrily, too embarrassed to even talk to him, "You sure act like one. Yao, look, I love you, but you totally cramp my style. You may look like young forever, but you sure do act like a 4,000 year old man." China was astonished; did his own little sister really think that? Was he really that uncool to the point his siblings didn't even want to be seen with him? China scoffed, "Fine, aru. I'll go sit somewhere else." He tried to hide it, but her was extremely hurt by this whole event. He picked up his books and moved to an empty desk in the front.

The last bell rung as the teacher walked into the class room. Russia followed behind her and sat himself behind China. He giggled and pulled on Yao's ponytail playfully. China yelped and pulled away "Don't touch me, aru." Russia only had the same sweet smile on his face like always. The teacher finished up attendance and wrote her name on the board, which was Mrs. Kantari. She was actually very pretty. She had long brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail, and well fitting clothes. Her eyes were a bright green that chimed with happiness. The sensei rubbed her hands together and smiled that cheap smile all teachers give. "Hello class! My name is Mrs. Kantari, but you can call me sensei! Well, welcome to my class everyone! In room 2C, we get right down to business! First 40 minutes of class is English, and for this class, I am going to put you into groups of two. The project is to get to know your partner, and give a brief description of them in your own words!" China sighed, he hated group work with a burning passion. Plus, the only person he liked in this class thought he was "lame." The sensei read off all the partners, reaching up to the final few. China's mind was too busy wandering to know who the only person left was. "...and China and Russia! So, I will give you half the class, 20 minutes, to communicate!" China serious faced and muttered "Your shitting me, right, aru?" Russia grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder and chimed "Look Yao! We are partners, da!" China cringed at the way Ivan said "partners." That was just creepy. China was completely and obviously in despair right now as he sobbed. Ivan leaned over his petite shoulder and whispered "Yao-Yao looks upset, da? It will all be better after school. China twitched, even more worried then he was before.

**A/N: Still no f-ing tab. XD**

**Here's the next chapter~ Enjoy!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Russia smiled and sat on top of China's desk, causing it to creek. "Well my little sunflower, we don't have much to talk about, now do we, da?" China shook his head and huffed out his chest. "I don't want to talk to you either, aru." Russia laughed "Yes you do, da! Yao, the time will come when you notice your true feelings and I will just be waiting." China rolled his eyes, even though he knew what he was saying was true, and maybe he did have feelings for him. He turned bright red at the thought of loving Russia. He was sweet... and really handsome. He was always affectionate too. Plus, no on ever loved China, he just assumed he was too old, or just out of everyone's league. Yet, Russia was the one person that was always by his side, even if he didn't want him to be. As much as he didn't show it, he really appreciated it. Ivan tilted his head and poked Yao's face, "Yao-Yao, you okay?" China snapped out of it and looked into Russia's violet eyes, "Hm, yeah, I'm fine, aru. Just thinking." Russia's head tilted again and asked, somewhat concerned, "About what, da?" China blushed slightly and looked down at his desk, Russia awaiting his response with his usual smile. China didn't want to tell him what he was really thinking, it would only egg him on to stalk him more. Yao simply shrugged and mumbled "Just about who I am and what not, aru." Russia nodded and placed his head on Yao's shoulder and whispered seductively into his ear, "Oh Yao.. after school will be the moment you show the real you." China shuddered at Russia's touch, feeling his warm breath on his ear. China tried to shake it off and went back to being his normal tsundere self. "What's with all this 'after school' rumish, aru!" Russia laughed, which worries China, considering Ivan doesn't laugh much, then whispered, "You'll see my little sunflower... you'll see." China pulled away from underneath Russia's head and growled "AIYAH! STOP SAYING 'YOU'LL SEE,' ARU!" He took a deep breath and sighed "I am not going to go if you don't tell me what is going on, aru." Russia frowned and folded his hands on his desk, "Oh little Yao, you are one hard egg to crack, da. Let's just say you will realize something that was in you all along." Yao went to go yell but was cut off by the teacher. "Okay everyone! Seems like everyone has gotten to know their partners! So now, for the rest of the period, get to writing!"

China sighed dramatically and took out a piece of paper. He grabbed his pen and didn't even need to pause to think. He knew mostly everything about Russia. He began to write:

_Well... His name is Ivan Braginski. I have known him for ages... That stupid scarf he has on is rarely taken off. It's a prized possession to him. His sweet and innocent face is completely misleading. Russia is extremely powerful, and very intimidating. He is cursed for eternity and has a habit of scaring people. He can also cast curses too. People never give him a chance, they all just assume he's on big killer, but he isn't. He's really cute and affectionate, and he's really sweet. And... I think I love him. _

China stared in disbelief at what he just wrote. He knew it was all true though. He wrote everything he felt on that piece of paper, which was tragically going to be given to the teacher. Wow, that was stupid on his part. The bell rang and China literally jumped from his seat, threw the paper on the teacher's desk and ran out of the classroom, too embarrassed to even look at Russia, or anyone at that matter. China shoved his books in his locker and took out the one's he needed. He desperately needed to vent to someone right now, but he couldn't trust anyone to keep things a secret. Plus, no one really cared about him except Russia, and he couldn't vent to him, of course. Once he snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed Belgium's locker was right next to his. He grinned happily and turned to her, "BELGIUM! I need some help, aru!" Belgium adjusted her bow and smiled "Whatchya need China? I'll help you with anything I can~ " China blushed slightly and stroked his ponytail nervously "Well... I need to vent to someone, aru..." Belgium placed a finger on China's lips and whispered "Shhh... How bout at lunch me and you can sit somewhere more secluded?" She giggled and twirled her finger in her earrings. Yao's face was now beating red, he slowly nodded with a dumbfounded smile on his face, "S-sure, aru..." A voice chuckled from behind the wall, somewhat sinisterly. The next bell rang and everyone started to return to their classrooms. Belgium frowned and gestured her classroom, "Well, I guess I should get going," her voice trailed off. China nodded and smiled "Yeah aru, me too. See you at lunch, aru!" Belgium breathed in and kissed China's cheek. She giggled and skipped off to her class. China watched as her skirt bobbed up and down. Feeling like some perv, he shook out of the trance she put him in and laughed "First kiss from a girl, aru..." He actually felt pretty accomplished.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, yet, around Russia, it just felt really strange. He felt like he was getting weird looks the whole time. Before, when he was talking to Belgium, he felt the same weird presence he's been feeling for awhile. Was it possible that Russia was there the whole time? He brushed away that thought and went back to work.

**A/N: I am totally not getting like enough reviews to know if I should continue or not!~ T~T If you guys don't tell me, then how do I know if I should continue? **

**Please Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch finally came and Yao sat underneath a tree, absorbing nature and all it's beauty. He decided while he was waiting for Belgium, he'd think things out a bit. China's feelings for Russia were mixed, he may love him, but he is somewhat scared of him and he just had to be a tsundere and deny everything that came close to love. He also noticed that lately Belgium has been really flirty lately, so does she like him? It didn't bother him at all, but if she did like him, could he return the love? All of these thoughts dispersed when Emma soared off and plopped down next to him. She grinned, which always manages to resemble a cat, and chimed "Good afternoon, China!~" China smiled back, "Ni hao Belgium!" Yao took his lunch out of it's box and breathed in the aroma of the fresh fried rice and wantons. Belgium giggled, "Looks yummy! I kind of forgot lunch today." She smiled nervously and fixed her bow. China tilted his head "I'll share with you, aru!" Belgium blushed and blinked "R-really?" China nodded, he pulled out some lou mein. "Yeah. I have no problem with sharing, aru!" She smiled wide and yelped "T-thank you!" China chuckled and gave her a fork, telling her to dig in. Yao forgot all about venting for awhile. He went to go speak, but was distracted by Belgium, who was slowly taking her jacket. "Sorry, Yao. It's a little hot out." She giggled and continued to eat. China blinked, she sure did have a good body. Yao was obviously bored and began to suck up a noodle. Emma laughed and grinned deviously. She leaned in and grabbed the noddle with her mouth and giggled. She began to suck it in, leaving China extremely baffled. He sat there and watched in amazement ad their lips connected. She laid a soft kiss on his lips then pulled away, chewing on the noodle cutely.

Emma had a bright smile on her face. Meanwhile, China was freaking the fuck out, his face beating red. He blinked and just stared at her, really just wanting to get back to class now. Belgium's smile soon turned into a frown, "Oh my god... I'm sorry! I hope that didn't bother you!" She blushed lightly and covered her mouth with her hand. China shook his head quickly and yelled "AIYAAH! NO, NO, NO! I DIDN'T MIND ONE BIT, ARU!" He put on a weary smile, he hated when people were upset. Belgium sighed with relief, "Oh, good... Um, but Yao... I have a question..." China's heart froze, his body tingling. He knew exactly where this was going. He mentally facepalmed and thought to himself; How'd I get myself in this? It registered in his mind now, this whole meet up wasn't to talk about his problems, it was a date! Not that he wouldn't go out with her, it's just that he still had mixed feelings for Russia. He went back to reality and nodded hesitantly. "Well, I wanted to know... do you want to ho out with me?" China gulped, saying no would break her fragile heart, but saying yes wouldn't be true to himself. Plus, all of the possible love for Russia thing. So, practically he was screwed over both ways. China blurted out of pure instinct "SURE, ARU!" He now mentally slapped himself across the face. Belgium's eyes twinkled with joy, "Oh my god! Yay! Thank you so much China! I won't disappoint you!" She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. China felt like the biggest ass right now, his face still red. He hesitantly hugged her back, he just fucked up...big time.

They continued to eat lunch awkwardly, well at least China did. He finished up and wiped his mouth with a napkin and inhaled "Well, this was really nice, aru." He gave her a fake smile. Belgium smiled back "Yeah! Well see you later!~ " She kissed his cheek and skipped off. Once China saw she was out of sight, he fell over and whimpered, "Wow, I really messed up, aru." He laid there arguing with himself till the bell rang.

The day seemed to drag on, he was actually somewhat anxious for the end of the day. He'd finally figure out what Russia wanted all along. He waited by his locker, his bamboo basket held his books. Being the impatient, arrogant person he was, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Yao was never known for being the patient type anyway. He spotted Russia coming down the hallway and his heart began to beat a little faster. He noticed that always happens when he saw Russia. China hated to be corny, but the whole 'butterflies in the stomach' thing applied here too. Maybe he really did love him. He pulled at the bottom shirt, trying to straighten out his clothes. Russia finally reached him and hugged him tight. Yao could feel the warmth radiating from his body. He blushed a light pink and turned his head, going back to tsundere mode, "Ni hao Russia, aru." Ivan kissed his head and wrapped his muscular hands around China's waist, considering he was so petite. China turned a brighter shade of red and yelped "RUSSIA! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARU!" Russia picked up China and threw him over his shoulder "We are going to the roof, da!" China's first thought; He's not gonna throw me off there is he?

**A/N: Next part shall be fun!~ I am uploading chapters like crazy because I already have the story typed out!~ XD**

**Enjoy and Please Review!~**


End file.
